FAMILIA DE CUATRO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella le tiene un pequeño secreto a Edward, mas bien una sorpresilla ¿Cómo reaccionara él?


**¡Bienvenidos! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi total autoria.**

**¡Disfrúten de este OneShot!**

* * *

**FAMILIA DE CUATRO**

—No sé cómo va a reaccionara él— le susurré, no obtuve ninguna respuesta—, realmente, no sé ni qué pensar. Existe la posibilidad de que cuando se entere…— no pude continuar porque el ruido de la cerradura abriéndose me sorprendió, y no fui la única pillada.

La miré, inmediatamente puso su atención en mí, y me miró. Estaba tratando de encontrar respuestas en sus ojos negros, pequeños y saltarines cuando Edward entró por la puerta, me ubiqué estratégicamente, casi por inercia, para cubrirla con mi cuerpo, quedando ella a mis espaldas.

—Hola, Corazón— su voz se notaba realmente cansada y después de 72 horas de turno en el hospital, realmente lo entendía.

—Hola, Amor. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? — su atención estaba en colocar las llaves en su sitio y después en sacarse el abrigo.

¡DIOS! Ese simple gesto me desarmó, se veía tan sexy. En mi pervertida imaginación ya había ideado el escenario perfecto: él y yo, Edward desnudándose frente a mí y después… _"Bella, ¡céntrate!"_ me regañé. Ahora había algo más importante…, y la bomba aún no estallaba. Por lo visto, aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Pero, ¿cómo?! ; Si era una miniatura, con mucha suerte apenas la alcanzaba a ver yo. Jajaja… Está bien, no era para tanto; pero sí que era realmente una miniatura, además de que estaba perfectamente camuflada con mi cuerpo y había vuelto su concentración a su pelotita de hule.

—Bien, aunque hubo muchas emergencias debido a los disturbios que hubo fuera del bar. Pero nada de complicaciones, todos fuera de peligro— suspiró cansinamente.

Por primera vez en la noche sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y me perdí en la inmensidad de su mirada, la sonrisa y el brillo que inundaron a sus ojos era cautivador y fascinante; a mí también me alegraba verlo, le sonreí desde mi sitio.

Noté como su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco mientras caminaba hacia el sillón blanco donde me encontraba, en medio de la sala. ¡Cómo amaba a este hombre! ¡Caray! Lo amaba con completa locura. No me arrepentía de haberme casado con él a los 18 años; mi corazón supo desde el momento en que lo miré que era mi otra mitad. Ya era suficiente de comer mandarinas o de ser un limón salvaje; había encontrado a mi media naranja y no iba a desaprovecharlo ni tentaría al destino.

Se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él, sin perder en ningún momento contacto visual, acercó sus labios tan lentamente que el tiempo se hacía eterno. Cerré los ojos y su aliento surcó cada pared de mi boca, adentrándose por mi garganta hasta mis pulmones, atravesando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, llenándome de vitalidad, dicha, plenitud y, mucho más amor. Aún no sabía cómo podía caber aún más en mi pecho, pero la respuesta estaba más que clara: Edward. Solo por él mi amor era infinito.

Sentí cómo sus manos, que antes acunaban mi rostro, bajaban acariciando con delicadeza mis hombros; pasando por mis brazos, que se alzaron para que mis dedos se enroscaran en su cabello. Sus manos siguieron deslizándose por mis costados hasta culminar su recorrido en mi espalda baja. El roce de sus manos mandaba ondas exquisitas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, alojándose todas en mi vientre bajo. Me apretó contra él y poco a poco sentí como me recostaba sobre el sillón.

Pero la realidad me abrumó cuando un pequeño chillido de dolor rompió la burbuja pasional en la que nos habíamos metido.

—Que caraj…— no pudo continuar cuando miró a la culpable de romper la magia—. ¿Qué es eso, Bella? — se alejó un poco preguntando con una mezcla de confusión y susto en su voz.

Su mirada era indescifrable, no me había mirado un sólo segundo, seguía con los ojos abiertos y concentrados en la pequeña bola de pelo que estaba a mis espaldas.

—Esto… emm, ¿no es obvio? Es un perrito, exactamente, una niña.

—Querrás decir una hembra— corrigió, mirándome de soslayo, sólo asentí.

El silencio se cernía entre nosotros, y cuando el ambiente se volvió más pesado de lo usual me atreví a romper el hielo sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir.

—Edward… —tome a la pequeña pinscher entre mis manos, cabía en una sola pero temía que se cayera, la acuné en mi pecho y se acurrucó en mi suéter.

Aún era una bebé de aproximadamente un mes y los perritos de esa raza, si de por sí eran pequeños, de bebés eran una cosita pequeñita. La encontré abandonada en la calle, no podía dejarla tirada así como así. La miré y me miró, había una conexión especial entre las dos, temía perderla. Cuando la encontré tan desprotegida, a las orillas del bosque frío de Forks, me conmovió el alma.

—Dime que no me vas a obligar a que la saque, por favor— rogué.

Sabía perfectamente la fobia que Edward les tenía a los perros, desde que era un niño. A los cinco años un perro rabioso le mordió la pierna, dejándolo en cama alrededor de dos meses y, por supuesto, una marca imborrable en su psiquis.

Silencio y más silencio. De veras estaba empezando a desesperarme.

—Edward, la podemos dar en adopción…, si quieres— mi voz salió lastimera, pero por él lo haría, no podía torturarlo de esa manera. Su mirada seguía siendo indescifrable—. Por mí no…— no me dejó terminar, alzó su mano haciendo señas para que no siguiera.

Se acercó con cautela, alargó las manos hacia el pequeño animalito y con dos de sus dedos largos le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza; Pelusita, como la había llamado secretamente, aunque no tenía casi pelo; se acunó contra los dedos de Edward y moviendo un poco su cabeza lo lamió, para después mirarlo con curiosidad.

Sin saber realmente si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, tomé a Pelusita con cuidado y la coloqué en el regazo de él; se tensó por un momento, pero después se relajó al ver que la perrita únicamente quería dormir. Ella se acurruco cómodamente entre sus piernas, buscando más calor y confort. Edward me miró asustado, observé la pregunta casi escrita en sus ojos, el pobre no sabía qué hacer. Le sonreí infundiéndole valor, con cautela, y sin mover mucho el sillón, me acerque lo más que pude a él, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho; tomé su mano libre entre las mías y lentamente la fui acercando hacia Pelusita para finalmente, con nuestras manos unidas, acariciar al pequeño animalito. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, me sentía sumamente cómoda y Edward, a pesar de que aún lucía tenso, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando; podía sentir sus músculos un poco más sueltos (aunque no del todo), pero eso ya era un comienzo.

—Edward, ¿me la puedo quedar? — pregunté tímida, en un murmullo.

No me respondió por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo miré furtivamente, tratando de adivinar en su expresión la respuesta que me daría. Edward parecía estar algo confuso.

—Está bien. Pero prométeme que no va a hacer daños y no la dejarás hacerme daño— mi amor lucía tan indefenso.

Sonreí ante el puchero que hizo y levanté mi mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, yo te defenderé de este monstruito— prometí, dejé un beso en su quijada, me miró y en sus ojos brilló la lujuria; me mordí el labio instintivamente, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Señora Cullen, antes de que las cosas tomaran éste rumbo…, estábamos en _"otros_ _asuntos"_— dijo con voz ronca, resaltando las dos últimas palabras.

—Pero Señor Cullen, tenemos bebés en casa, nuestros _"asuntos"_ pueden traumar a Pelusita— su boca hizo una perfecta "O" para después empezar a carcajearse de lo lindo.

Tomé a la perrita en mis brazos antes de que se cayera del regazo de Edward.

—No te burles— recriminé con un puchero, abrazando a Pelusita.

—Bella, ¿cómo la llamas Pelusita, si ni siquiera tiene pelo? — dijo con esfuerzo, sin poder contener la risa.

— ¡Déjame!, es mi hija y la llamo como yo quiera.

—Ammm, ya veo. En ese caso… ¿también sería mi hija?

— ¿Y quién dice que eres el padre? — su cara cambió a una mueca seria, pero podía ver la diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿A, no? — preguntó.

—No, el padre es Jacob —la bomba estalló, sabía que había tocado un punto grave en su interior y sólo me quedaba esperar las consecuencias.

Edward odiaba a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jacob, y siempre decía que él estaba enamorado de mí; a lo cual, por supuesto, siempre le decía que no. Jake sólo era mi amigo y los dos nos mirábamos como tal.

—Con razón la cara de perro— dijo enojado, se levantó furioso, dirigiendo sus pasos al segundo piso de la casa.

—Amor, era solo una broma— me miró despectivo sobre su hombro sin dejar de subir los escalones, desapareciendo por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Suspiré y me concentré en mi adorable y nueva mascota.

—Ay, pelusita, tu padre es un cascarrabias— le susurre al oído—. Mejor te voy a dejar en tu camita y tú, como buena niña, te quedas muy quietecita mientras yo contento al señor de la casa— las ideas de cómo cambiar su estado de ánimo estaban haciendo fila en mi cabeza.

Entré sigilosamente al cuarto y me di cuenta que estaba bañándose; me desnudé rápidamente y entré de puntitas al cuarto de baño. ¡Dios mío Santísimo, de lo más sagrado! Nunca podría dejar de extasiarme con su belleza; estaba de espaldas a mí, completamente desnudo; su trasero duro me daba una invitación para clavar mis dientes en esa carne; su espalda rígida, con esos lunares que tan bien conocía, sus hombros, sus brazos; el agua se deslizaba poéticamente por cada musculo de su cuerpo, bordeando sus perfectas nalgas para finalmente descender por sus piernas y perderse en el suelo. El vapor estaba por doquier, podía sentir la humedad en el ambiente…, y no solo en el ambiente.

Despertándome de mi letargo me acerqué y corrí la puerta de la ducha, lo sorprendí pero se quedó en su sitio, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Las gotas de agua que se estrellaban en sus hombros me impactaron, haciéndome estremecer. Besé delicadamente su omóplato y mis manos se aventuraron a tocar su espalda, relajándolo ante mi tacto.

— ¿Está muy enojado, Doctor Cullen? — hice vibrar mis labios en su espalda, adrede, sabiendo que eso lo excitaba.

Gruñó mientras se volteaba para rodearme con sus brazos, pude sentir su excitación en asenso estrellándose contra mi vientre y eso hizo que mi cuerpo se calentara a una temperatura aún más alta que la del agua que nos envolvía.

—Mucho…, muy enojado, Bella— a pesar de sus palabras supe que todo ya había pasado; el brillo en sus ojos y la media sonrisa en sus labios me lo decían.

Con mi mano quité el agua que nublaba mi vista

—Por el contrario, _"Tony"_ parece muy contento— sonreí pícara mientras llevaba mi mano hacia su erección.

—Él siempre está contento cuando te ve y más aún desnuda, Señorita Swan. Es un maldito traicionero y tú una provocadora— sonrió sobre mi oreja. Haciendo una cadena de suaves besos llegó hasta mi boca, me mordió delicadamente el labio inferior para después fundirnos en un ardiente beso.

Nos amamos en la ducha y después continuamos con nuestro ritual en la cama, me hizo vibrar del más puro placer, haciéndome llegar tantas veces al éxtasis que perdí la cuenta.

Respiré profundo cuando terminamos, derrumbándome sobre la cama para después sentir cómo me atraía hacia su pecho. Me acurruqué contra él, dejando pequeños besos mientras hacía suaves círculos, jugueteando con los pelitos que tenía en el pecho.

—Te amo— susurré.

—Te amo más— respondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nuestros corazones recuperaron su ritmo normal, su mano hacía pequeñas caricias sobre mi brazo desnudo.

— ¿En qué piensas? — me atreví a preguntar al notar que cuando lo miré a los ojos tenía la mirada perdida.

—Nombres— respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sin desconectar su mirada del infinito.

— ¿Nombres de qué?

—Perros— alcé mi cabeza y lo miré confusa; me miró y sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y me plantaba un beso devorador.

—Explícate— logré decir mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de su ataque furtivo.

—Quiero aportar algo, con un segundo nombre para Pelusita— sonrió divertido.

.

.

.

_Cuatro meses después_

— ¿Quén esh una linda bebé? ¿Quén? ¿Quén? — mirar a Edward en esa situación era realmente conmovedor y divertido. Amaba la vocecita de niño que hacía al hablarle.

Estaba preparando la cena mientras Edward tenía a Pelusita entre sus piernas, jugando animadamente, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita mientras ella trataba de morderle los dedos y gruñía.

— ¡Awwwwwww!— un grito casi ensordecedor me distrajo de mis quehaceres, haciendo que estuviera a punto de tirar el sartén de la estufa.

Me apresuré a ir hasta la sala y encontré a Edward mirándose el dedo y refunfuñando.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor?

— ¡Bella, regáñala! Me mordió mi dedito— dijo en forma acusatoria haciendo pucheros. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se miraba tan tierno—. No te burles— refunfuñó—. ¡Regáñala, Bella!, me prometiste que no ibas a permitir que me hiciera daño— su voz se quebró, ¡Oh, Dios!, parecía que iba a llorar.

Me acerque rápidamente y bajé a Pelusita Jacobina, que aún estaba en el regazo de Edward mordiéndole la pierna, o al menos intentando morderlo. Sí, así había decidido llamar a la perrita por segundo nombre "Jacobina" alegando que debía tener algo del padre además de la cara; siempre me lo recriminaba, pero sabía que lo hacía por molestar. Jacob en vez de molestarse cuando se enteró, se echo a reír y agradeció por el honor, haciendo que Edward se enojara aún más.

— ¡Perra mala, no puedes morder así a Edward! — dije decidida y haciéndome la furiosa con Pelusita, quien me miraba fijamente para después intentar morder mi dedo también.

—La, la, la, la, te regañaron — ¡Dios santo! ¿En qué momento mi esposo se comportaba cómo un niño?, al parecer le hacía daño juntarse mucho con su hermano, Emmett.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa mientras miraba a Pelusita que brincaba en el suelo, tratando de subir de nuevo.

—A ver, muéstrame ese dedo— pedí a Edward y alcé mi mano en su dirección—. ¡Pero si no te hizo nada! — recriminé.

— ¡Sí! ¡Casi me arranca el dedo! — ésta vez no pude evitar carcajearme.

—Te comportas como un niño chiquito y no como el médico que eres—dije con entre risitas.

—Pero así me amas— dijo en un seguro tono engreído—. Además, porque soy médico te digo que casi me arranca un dedo y, Bella, no te burles…, que la falta de uno de mis dedos te afecta a ti también— sonrió pícaro mostrándome sus dedos mientras los movía peligrosamente hacia mí, le sonreí.

Y sí, así lo amaba.

Un olor extraño me distrajo de mi próximo movimiento sobre mi amado esposo.

— ¡Mierda, el pescado! — grité mientras corría hacia la cocina, llegando demasiado tarde. Encontré al pobre pescado incinerado.

—No te preocupes, pediremos comida italiana— dijo Edward desde la puerta y le sonreí.

—Está bien, gracias. No creo que a esta cosita de aquí adentro le guste la comida quemada— acaricié mi poco abultado vientre de cuatro meses.

Estábamos extremadamente felices con la idea de nuestro primer hijo; después de cinco años de matrimonio, habíamos sido bendecidos con nuestro primer fruto de amor.

Edward se acercó despacio, con un brillo mágico en sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarme; me besó para luego arrodillarse frente a mí y besar mi estómago.

— ¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién te quiere? — le habló infantilmente a la barriga, dejando pequeños besitos. Una pequeña patadita venida del interior nos hizo sonreír.

.

.

.

_Cinco meses después_

— ¡Bella! — gritó Edward desde el otro lado de la cama mientras yo intentaba respirar profundamente para que el dolor que me atravesaba disminuyera—. No me deja ponerme las medias— se quejó nervioso.

Me reí, siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que Pelusita Jacobina nos veía poniéndonos los calcetines, corría como alma que lleva el diablo para halarlos de la punta y hacer fuerza para sacarlos de su sitio.

—Pelusa, deja de molestar a Edward— dije entre un jadeo de dolor.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en el auto rumbo al hospital. Justo a media noche, le había dado por nacer a nuestro bebe, faltándole aún un poco de tiempo para la fecha programada. Edward estaba muy nervioso, podría decir que incluso más que yo.

—Cálmate, amor. Todo va a salir bien— lo reconforté.

Me miró de reojo, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera y asintió mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba al médico para que tuviera todo listo y, por supuesto, a la familia para darles la noticia. Miré hacia la parte trasera para ver a Pelusita Jacobina, recostada de lo más tranquila en el asiento.

—Se la dejaremos a Alice— me tranquilizó.

Sabía que iba a estar bien, con Alice siempre se divertía jugando. Las dos eran demasiado hiperactivas y se entendían.

Las horas pasaron lentas, aunque no fueron muchas. No habíamos querido que nos dijeran el sexo de nuestro bebe así que fue sorpresa.

— ¡Es una niña! — anunció el médico apenas el llanto se escuchó por toda la sala de partos.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento y sonreímos para después llorar juntos. Cuando colocaron a la pequeña bebé en mis brazos…, fue mágico; era tan pequeña, nació un poco baja de peso y era una miniatura, una miniatura hermosa. Por un momento creí que no iba a poder criarla y se lo hice saber a Edward quien sonrió y me besó en la frente.

—Claro que podremos, cariño. Acuérdate de Pelusita, de cómo era pequeña e indefensa y de cómo la pudimos cuidar— respondió con ternura.

No podía comparar a un bebito con un perro, pero supe al mirar en sus ojos que también tenía miedo; sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarme. Le sonreí y supe que juntos íbamos a lograr eso y más…, con nuestra pequeña gran familia de cuatro.

* * *

**Gracias Comare Vicko, awww que bonito, gracias por ayudarme a editarlo, no me lo esperaba jeje te amitooo y nuevamente gracias.**

**Hola, :3 ¿Que les pareció? ¿No es tierno Ed? ^_^ **

**Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
